1. Field:
The present invention pertains to devices used in winding and storage of a rope, cable, wire, or the like, wherein the rope, cable, wire, or the like is intended to be removed from and rewound on the device in repeated cycles.
2. State of the Art:
Various reels have been used in storage of rope, cable, wire and the like. Generally, such reels are not used nor adapted for repeated cycles of unwinding and winding on the reels, with the exception of fishing reels and the like. With reels such as fishing reels, chalk line reels, etc., the line stored on the reel is withdrawn by pulling the line from the rotating reel. Conversely, the line is rewound by rotating the reel in the opposite direction. To my knowledge, there has heretofore been no convenient device proposed which is used in quickly winding a length of rope and the like thereon, wherein the coil of rope wrapped thereon can be quickly and easily disengaged from the device instantaneously rather than by continuous unwinding of the rope from the device.
3. Objectives: A principle objective of this invention is to provide a simple device upon which a length of rope or the like can be wound in a coil, with the resulting coil being readily disengaged for the device instantaneously rather than being unwound therefrom. A particular objective is to provide a windup and storage device useful in recovering and storing pull ropes and cables such as used in water skiing, wherein the rope is to be released substantially instantaneously from the windup device upon subsequent use of the rope in pulling a skier over the water.